Ten For Ten Challenge With Caskett
by CreativeHeart
Summary: This is my submission for the "Ten for Ten" challenge going around. All the stories are about Castle and Beckett!


Here is my submission for the "Ten for Ten" challenge going around. They are very short, and all to do with Caskett. I hope you like them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of its characters.

__________________________________________________________________________________

1. Hot In Here-Nelly

She was there, perched flawlessly on the edge of her desk. Her eyes seemed distant. I mean, it was late at night, but shouldn't she be heading home from the precinct? There was no one else here, just us. My brain kept yelling at me to go and do something, to say anything, so we could just talk, laugh, connect. Against my own instinctive judgement, my feet travelled me rather fast over to her desk.

I stood in front of her, but she just seemed to be in her far away daze from the world, thinking intently about something. I waved my hand in front of her eyes, but she did not respond.

I did something I was not planning on doing for a long time. Maybe I would never have done it, but now seemed like the perfect time. I pressed my lips to hers with a lot of pressure, and finally got a response. Not one I was expecting, but it was certainly one I could get used to. She kissed back eagerly, and my heart quickened a good beat or two.

She pulled back, grinning.

"Rick, I thought it was you"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I like you, silly. Hey, I will see you tomorrow. Don't be late!" she got onto the elevator gracefully, and now it was my turn to stare off into space.

2. Scream-Michael and Janet Jackson

He made me want to scream. His constant jokes and queers to get me to open up to him, and his unearthly excitement about coming into the precinct. I was not one to trust easily, but I trusted him. I was going to scream at the top of my lungs if I did not kiss him or hug him, even see him, soon.

Speaking of which, I spotted the elevator slide open, but my heart sank when it was not he who walked out. I sat at the desk closest to the elevator, waiting patiently for him. Another five minutes passed. Still no sign of him. Sighing, I almost gave up.

Nevertheless, the doors opened, and none other than Richard Castle walked into the 12th Precinct. I ran up to him and jumped onto him, hugging tightly.

"Ricky!" I squealed childishly, and he chuckled.

"Good morning to you too, Katie" he walked with me clutched to him like a koala to my desk, before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. My life was not complete without him.

3. I Know You Will-Jennifer Love Hewitt

I know he will crack. I can see it in his eyes. One day, he will not be able to stand it anymore and explode with his emotions for me. In addition, when he does, I will be ready. Ready to tell him I love him back, ready to tell him I want him.

He walked into the Precinct, his perfect stride catching and holding my breath. I could help but stare at the shirt he was wearing today. It was so tight; you could see his muscles belonging to his perfectly toned chest. Oh, what I would give to just touch, maybe even look, at him. To run my hands over him, to savour every part of him for whom he truly is.

Today was not his day to crack, though. He walked straight past me, and I decided I should not hold my breath. We were perfect for each other; he just had to realise that.

4. When You Say Nothing At All-Ronan Keating

His eyes. Those perfect brown spheres, with etches of black slicked into his perfect brown irises. I just couldn't resist him. It didn't help with the scruffy but manly way he dressed, the way his legs covered land in immeasurable time and grace, or the way he grinned goofily at me when he was trying to get me to loosen up. I couldn't drift away from him for too long, or halt my mind from conjuring up thoughts of him. His writing had a big impact on me when I first read one of his books, and his appreciation was evident in his eyes every time he looked into mine. I always hoped my cheeks wouldn't turn a light shade of pink whenever he complimented me, or his hand brushed mine whilst walking in perfect unison. I hoped I didn't come off too desperate or needy when I had asked him to come over to my apartment, but now wasn't the time to be regretting my decision. I was going to tell him how I felt, confess my undying love for him, and not his money or his good looks. He was very charismatic and charming, that was for sure, but I knew that this was love. To me, love always seemed to be clear when you couldn't stay away from that person for too long, or became worried when you weren't with them, you care about them, and would put your life on the line to save theirs. And, as the soft tap was heard from the front door, I kept these thoughts in my head.

5. Stand in Your Way-Jennifer Love Hewitt

"Hey Kate, I heard you were going out on a date tonight. Is that true?" I asked softly into Kate's ear, causing her to jump a little.

"Yeah, I am. Why? Is someone jealous?" She looked into my eyes, a mocking grin on her face.

"No, I'm not jealous. I can get a date in about a minute. I'm Richard Castle"

"Are you always this…hmm, a way to describe it…defensive?" Kate asked, turning around in her chair and fully facing me now.

"What do you mean?" the look of innocence on my face couldn't was sure to get her.

"Ugh, Castle. Just never mind. Can you at least stop "not asking" if I can tell you how it goes?"

"Alright. But you have to tell me tomorrow, because you cant avoid it. Have fun!" I walked away rather briskly into the break room, and once there, rested my head against the wall. Why did she have to tease me in this way? I didn't want her with any other person; I wanted her solely for myself, and no one else. She was my Katie, my special woman that I loved and cherished every day. I sighed loudly before walking out around five minutes later, catching her walking out of the precinct. I leaped in front of her, and she stopped in her tracks, looking a little annoyed and slightly bemused.

"Yes, Castle?"

"I cant let you go. It's going to kill me," I admitted, but she just tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean? Why can't you let me go?"

"Because…because I am in love with you, and I want you for me. I know our relationship would be motley, but I do not care. I love you, and I need you," I was almost pleading by now, and to my surprise, she was smiling.

"Oh, Castle, I never knew you felt like this!" She hugged me, and I picked her up, hugging her tightly to me.

"You feel the same way?"

"Hell yeah!"

6. Rock with You-Michael Jackson

He extended his hand to me, a boyish grin on his face. "May I have this dance?" Richard Castle asked me, and I took his hand almost too willingly.

He must have taken dance lessons. He moved so smoothly across the floor, and spun me around professionally, dipping me now and then.

"Castle" I inquired and he looked down with those dazzling brown eyes into my green ones.

"Yes, Kate?"

"Have you taken lessons in dancing?"

"Nope. All natural, however flawless it may seem" he grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back. The song finished too fast for my taste, and he led me over to a vacant table for two.

"So, how are you enjoying your date with me?" he asked, and I was too busy gazing into those perfect brown spheres to notice he had said anything. He clicked his fingers and I snapped back into reality.

"What did you say?" I was sure my cheeks were a bright shade of pink.

"I didn't say anything. I was about to do something"

"Then do your something" My heart pounded eagerly as he leant closer to me, and I was the first to break the distance between us, pressing my lips to his. That's when my dream ended, and I awoke on my desk.

7. Naughty Girl-Beyonce

"Bring it on"

"I will. First to smile or laugh has to do the others bidding for a day"

"A week" I raised the deal.

"Fine" she quipped and I rubbed my hands together, ready to try to look at her seriously in the eyes for as long as possible. We sat down in chairs opposite one another, wheeling mine impossibly closer to hers.

"Ready?" I asked, and she nodded competitively.

"Go" she announced, and we sat there in silence.

She truly had beautiful eyes. As I had the time to study her face, I noticed many things I hadn't before. Her lips, lightly glossed, were flawless, and too kissable to resist. Her cheeks looked soft to the touch, but I didn't allow myself to extend a hand to stroke her cheek just once. Her nose was unique, and her eyes were looking straight back at me. I could get lost in those perfect pupils for days, just wondering what secrets were hidden behind that curtain.

She cracked a smile, and I leaned back, grinning in triumph.

"What do you want me to do then, Castle?"

I thought for a moment. I needed to make this worthwhile. I stole a glance at her lips, and blurted out the stupidest thing.

"Kiss Me," I whispered, and she immediately got up and started making out with me vigorously. She was all over me, and we were in a very intimate position in the same chair. I couldn't wait for the rest of the week, telling her what to do. But for now, I would enjoy the beautiful woman in front of me.

8. The Way You Make Me Feel-Michael Jackson

"Kate, you light up my days. You make each day worth living. Coming here every day, just to see you. You are truly like a candle. You light my way through darkness. With your smile, you lift my sorrows. I cannot stand being apart from you any longer. Please, just let me take you out, to get a taste of what it would be like to be with you. I know you don't think we should be together, but I need you in my life too much to ignore. Kate, please understand," I recited to the mirror at the precinct break room. I was alone, or so I thought.

"Rick, that was beautiful"

I whipped around, and she was there. Standing merely inches from me, and stirring the emotions in the room.

"Is that how you really feel about me?" she asked, and I nodded slowly. To my surprise, she squeezed me tightly to her in a big hug.

"You are the best; you really do care about your friends"

She thought this was about friendship? She didn't understand at all. This wasn't about friendship; it was about the deep and undying love I have for her. She just didn't get how I felt. I wanted to explain, but I didn't know how to. She had me wrapped around her finger, and was oblivious to that fact; she didn't see that I loved her. I sighed and walked out of the break room, leaving my breaking heart on the floor in front of the mirror.

9. Billie Jean-Michael Jackson

"Why do you always get to drive?" He whined as I opened the door to my car.

"Because I'm the one with the badge, and you are the one with the notepad" I told him, but he walked over to me, coming impossible close. I tried to take a step back, and the door closed. My back was now pressed against the car, and my breathing heavy. He placed his hands on the car either side of my head and leaned impossibly closer.

I couldn't take my eyes off his. His perfect chocolates of eyes were keeping me lost. It was then I felt it. His whole body was pressed against mine, and I could hear his erratic breathing. He leaned forward, and, not being able to resist the temptation, I kissed him.

This was bliss. He was kissing back eagerly, and I couldn't stop. I ran my hands down his back into his back pockets, and kept kissing him. I hoped he would finally ask me out, and we would live happily ever after, like in all the fairytales. But for now, I didn't mind kissing him.

He broke apart, and I took a deep breath, opening my eyes. He had the biggest grin on his face, and I was sure mine matched it.

"Miss Beckett, allow me to escort you to Rimu hotel," he said, and I took my hands out of his pockets unwillingly.

"Nope, I'm still driving Castle"

His hands were back again, perched exactly where they were. I kissed him again, and handed over the keys. He was going to be the death of me, that Richard Castle.

10. Poker Face-Lady Gaga

We had around two drinks, and started playing strip poker. I had no idea why I agreed, but I did. He was currently winning, and I was sitting there in my undergarments. He only had his shirt off, and I wanted more.

He dealt the cards, and I picked mine up. The first card was an Ace of clubs, the second a seven of hearts. I threw in a few chips, just to get us started. He threw in a few more, and then he dealt some cards on the table.

I could win this hand fair and square, but I kept my poker face. He folded, and I squealed, showing him my cards.

"Pants off right now" I said in triumph, and he took his jeans off easily.

I never knew something could turn me on so much. He, standing there in just boxers, made my heart go wild. I jumped on him, running my hands all over his body.

"You are beautiful," I said, now placing kisses everywhere.

"I can't be as beautiful as you, Kate" he was trying to do the same. I kissed his lips, and the game was clearly forgotten. We spent the night together, and I awoke in the morning, not regretting one little bit of it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I know they are short, but I had writers block yesterday, so it is not too good. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review!

Abbey

Xx


End file.
